


Wine, Take-out, and Memories

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: After Curtis leaves them alone in the bunker, Oliver and Felicity remember how easy it was to be together. Conversation and dinner in the 5x20 flash backs before the salmon ladder scene everyone loves.





	Wine, Take-out, and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy! I've been meaning to write this for a while and just now got around to it. Hope you like it!

The elevator door shut leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in the bunker. Oliver stared at the bag of take-out completely confused. He actually had no clue what was going on but something told him it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He and Felicity hadn't had dinner together in a while. A few months actually. Of course, they had eaten when the team brought in food but that was just a team thing. Not one on one. He had thought about asking her, but it just didn't seem like the right time.

He thought back on the last time they shared take out alone in the Arrow Cave. August of 2014. That had been a good summer. A great one even. Things had been slow on the vigilante front. Felicity was teaching him business 101 in order to get his company back. Well trying to teach him. Oliver never had the best attention span when it came to school. The fact that it was just him and Felicity didn't help either. He knew he was in love with her that summer.

So the two of them settled in for a night of studying. Of course, that lasted maybe forty minutes. They started talking about-everything. Felicity filled him in on things that were going on for her outside her life on the team and Oliver told her stories about when he and Thea were kids.

That night had been different though. Oliver didn't open up about his five years away very often. He didn't tell her much but he knew she was glad he finally talked to someone about it. Oliver told her some things that he wasn't proud of. He didn't even know why he started talking about it. He was scared though. He expected her to push him away, finally realizing the kind of man he was.

But that never happened. It never would.

Instead, at the end of his story, she embraced him in a hug. He leaned into her shoulder; a silent tear slipping down from his face. He hadn't known how much he needed it; how good it felt.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The night ended with Oliver going back to her place. She insisted that he shouldn't be alone that night. And the fact that his current sleeping arrangement was the floor in the foundry. He wanted to argue but he caught on pretty soon that she wasn't backing down. He secretly didn't want her to. He slept on her pull out couch.

So two years later, Oliver was a tiny bit nervous.

And then Felicity came out with a bottle of red wine.

"I think this is the bottle Curtis was talking about. He's got a good taste, this is a nice brand. I think I had this a few months ago. Is it a problem I spend too much time at the wine shop on 52nd street? I mean I know I shouldn't go so often but-"

"-I think it's fine Felicity." Oliver chuckled a little. It had been some time since he had heard her babble. It was refreshing.

"Do you know where the corkscrew is?" She asked and Oliver just smirked a little. Okay, maybe more than a little.

"We don't have one down here but just hold the bottle out straight."

"Okay, but what does that do to open-" Just then the cork flew off the bottle and an arrow embedded itself in the wall. Felicity looked back at Oliver who had a bow in his hand.

"Corkscrew." He replied. Felicity just smiled back at him because damn that had been really cool.

"I'll go get some glasses" she said as she turned on her heel to head to the corner of the bunker. Felicity wanted to be more upset with Curtis, she really did, but when she glanced behind her Oliver setting up a little picnic area for the two of them. She admitted that she had missed him. It didn't mean she was ready to get back together with him but she could still miss him. Right?

She trotted over, bag of take-out in hand. She laid out the food on the blankets while Oliver filled their glasses. Felicity kicked off her heels and got comfortable.

"Want some music?" Oliver asked and she nodded yes in response. He took out his phone and played a random song. No1 Party Anthem. Shit. It was a good song, sure, but it just made her miss him even more.

They used to listen to music when they fell asleep together. It helped with Oliver's nightmares. This was one of the songs that frequently played. It was one of her favorites.

Felicity took a sip of her wine and opened up her box of food. She had got her self some noodles and Oliver got some chicken dish.

"Hows the job search going," he asked just to start up a conversation.

"It's okay I guess. I've got some good offers."

"Anything you'd consider taking."

"I don't know. Besides I kind have a job being the part time mayor." Oliver laughed again. It was true though. Felicity had been helping Oliver with a few things. Maybe more than a few.

"I think the public will come to their senses soon enough and realize I'm practically nothing without you. But thank you. Really." Felicity smiled and he smiled right back at her.

Yup. She missed him. When she went to take another sip of her wine glass she realized it was empty. That was fast. She refilled it.

"Hey you remember that night we shared a bottle on that rooftop in Florence?" she mentioned, a bit unsure on why.

"Yeah, you were talking about how beautiful the stars were and I suggested we sat on the roof and look at them."

"You tried to impress me by speaking in only Italian the rest of the night."

"Tried to impress you?"

"Okay, maybe I was a little impressed. I'm still shocked you know so many languages." This isn't flirting, right?

"I'm a quick study. You want to learn another one someday?"

"Sure, why not?" Felicity replied and once again her glass was empty. Well, that can be easily fixed.

"You remember the last time we did this Felicity? Take-out on the foundry floor?" Oliver asked and he looked at her differently. Was it like he was hopeful? Felicity thought back for a moment. Of course, she remembered.

"Summer after the siege. I was teaching you how to run a company. Look at the good that did." They both laughed again.

"I think that's one of my favorite memories. You opening up to me. It felt really good." Okay, she defiantly did not mean to say that. But damn it felt good to be talking like this again.

"You accepted me. You always have." Felicity downed another glass of wine. Clearly, she was not prepared for this. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"You're a good man Oliver. Don't let anyone make you believe you aren't. You're still human despite all you've been through. And I- I don't think anything can change that." The two of them were silent for a few moments.

Felicity missed Oliver. Oliver missed Felicity.

Felicity decided to lighten the mood. "You know what I've always wondered?"

"What's that?"

"If you hold the world record for the consecutive number of salmon ladder jumps." And with that Oliver burst out laughing. Again.

"I mean it can't be that hard though right?" Felicity asked.

"Well it's not that easy," Oliver replied.

"Oh come on I see you do it all the time. There's no way it's that difficult."

"Easy for you to say. You've never tried have you?" Oliver was teasing her. It made her feel something inside. She hadn't seen him this at ease in months. It was like they were together again. Things were easier. Happier. Sure, they had their issues but they weren't really affecting them now were they. Felicity looked at the bottle. It was empty. Screw it.

"Is that a challenge Queen?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Comments feed my muse so just drop a review and i'm always taking suggestions for new prompts. Thanks again!


End file.
